Potions
Various potions can be found as you venture through the dungeons. You can bestow its effects on you by drinking it, or on someone else by throwing them at another being. The potion colors and effects are randomly paired at the beginning of each game, but they remain constant for that run after identification. If a potion is heated by spilled flame or lava for too long, it will vaporize, creating a cloud that bestows the potion's effects over all targets within the cloud for a short time. Used this way, it doesn't count as identified so you will have to rely on your memory. Potions have substantial offensive capabilities. Throwing potions at weak enemies is a good way to discover potion effects, and potions such as Ice or Poison can be used to inflict negative status ailments on enemies. Upon consumption, a potion will leave behind an empty potion bottle. This can be used to bottle water, used for cooking. Empty bottles can also be used to scoop up other consumables, which protects the contents from going rotten. Some enemies carry potions and will use them in emergencies. Those never have negative effects and are safe to drink. Enemies don't trust potions lying on the ground. Possible Potion Effects Identifying Potions There are three ways to identify potions: 1. Use the Potion -- Drinking a potion will identify it immediately under most circumstances, although this risks suffering lethal negative effects. Potions can also be thrown at foes, imparting generally the same effects. If the effect might be positive, such as Might, it is best to target a weak foe that cannot benefit from this potion as much. There are a few situations in which a thrown potion will not be directly identified: * The player is too close to the target. Although the potion still works, the game does not recognize this identification (likely a bug). Note that a thrown potion also splashes, which will affect the thrower if they are too close. * The bottle dealt direct damage that killed the target before its contents could take effect. * The potion was Health, and the target was at full health. * The potion inflicts a single effect, and the target was already afflicted with this effect. * The target is immune to the potion (e.g. Skeletons are immune to Poison). 2. Level Up your Intelligence -- Increasing your intelligence stat after consuming an Orb of Leveling will identify one potion. 3. Examining Potion Traits -- While holding a potion, its characteristics will slowly be identified - the INT stat speeds this process up. As noted in the table above, most potions have a combination of three traits specific to that potion type. This fact can be used to identify potions both directly and implicitly. For example: * If a potion is both cool and swirling, it must be Might because no other potion has this combination. * If Might has already been identified, then any new unidentified potion that is cool and smelly must be Poison. * If Might, Poison, and Invisibility have already been identified, then any new unidentified potion that is cool must be Ice. Haste, Slow and Acid potions do not follow these exact rules; often, their identifiers show up as (?, ?). Additionally, they tend to only start appearing on floor 3 or 4. However, potion colors can also be used as a hint: * The nine common potions (see illustration) are always one of ten colors: Blue, Clear, Crimson, Inky, Muddy, Orange, Pale, Pink, Purple, and Verdant. * The Haste, Slow, and Acid potions are always either Gold, Silver, or Layered potions. Mixing potions It is possible to mix two potions' effects in one compact brew, be it for combining good effects or creating a devious chemical projectile. Alchemy You can mix potions with the Alchemy stat boon by holding a potion and holding the interact button while crouching next to another potion. Certain, special combinations called "super potions" have unique effects as opposed to simply applying the effects of its ingredients. Most of these are the result of combining two of the same potion. Alchemy can also be used to combine potions with Goo, Slime, or Mucus. To accomplish this, one must combine specifically a "Bottle of Goo/Slime/Mucus" with the desired potion. This can be obtained either by bottling a ball of Goo/Slime/Mucus and then placing the bottle on a heat source (e.g. Campfire) or by bottling a ball of Goo/Slime/Mucus that is already melting. Any potion combined with these cannot be boiled. Throwing the potion at an enemy will create a web of the substance on impact that will inflict the status effect of the combined potion to anything that touches it (while also retaining the bouncy/sticky/explosive properties of the Goo/Slime/Mucus). This makes for an effective area-of-effect weapon that inflicts the desired effect(s) on multiple closely grouped enemies as well as any others that attempt to pass through the area shortly afterward. An especially potent combination is Flame and Mucus resulting in an extremely deadly explosive grenade. Gas Mixing You can also mix potions using the more complicated method of gas mixing. For this method, you need the following materials: * Empty Bottle * Potion(s) * Water * Heat source (e.g. Campfire or Infernus spell) * Open space Drop a potion on the campfire and wait for it to evaporate completely (the bottle will break). Grab the empty bottle and throw it through the gas cloud (ideally upward). If done successfully, the Empty Bottle will now be an "Empty Bottle?". Stow or set aside this bottle and evaporate the second potion, then throw the Empty Bottle? into the gas cloud. Now, the bottle will contain both gases and will likely have become a "Bottle of Fog". This means the the bottle is completely full and cannot contain any more gas. This method should still work even if the bottle is not completely filled so long as enough of each gas is captured. Finally, fill the Bottle of Fog with water to complete the potion. The name of the potion will vary depending on the fumes used and whether or not the respective potions have been identified. It is worth noting that status effects from these makeshift potions do not last as long as a more "pure" variant. Additionally, keep in mind that drinking these "water potions" also counts as drinking water and will therefore cleanse the player's meal palette. A similar method may be utilized to duplicate a potion by using it to create two water potions with a single potion's fumes. This takes some finesse and comes at the cost of potency. Additionally, for the purposes of creating water potions, toxic clouds from Mushrooms act identically to the fumes created from boiling a Potion of Poison. However, it is more effective to gather these fumes by bottling them with the 'interact' button rather than tossing the bottle through the cloud since this gas is much less dense than a cloud created from a boiled potion. Using this method, one can easily create some makeshift poison with only an empty bottle, water, and at least one mushroom. The finished product will have the name "Bottle of Contaminated Water". Another environmental gas that may be captured in this way is the flammable gas created by Gas Traps. Potions made with this gas give the Suffocating status effect. Since a Mana Potion's fumes inflict random status effects even to the Player, using this method with Mana Potion fumes will result in the same random effect(s) in a drinkable form rather than functioning as a normal Mana Potion. These random effects may include Slowed, Hastened, Acid, Vampiric, Telepathic, Ethereal, and/or Disease in addition to any of the common potion effects. Amulet of Alchemy The Amulet of Alchemy infuses newly obtained Bottles of Water with a random effect similar to the results of Gas Mixing but with only one effect. The amulet's true power makes all newly obtained potions pre-mixed with another random potion. Super Potions With the Alchemy stat boon, you can mix two potions that create a "super potion" which has a dedicated name and a special effect. Most of these are mixed potions of the same type. Here is a list of the super potions and their effects: This list is incomplete, if you come across any information not shown on this page please contribute.Category:Potions Category:Items